Sacha
Sacha was the leader of The Devoted and childhood friend of Brandon Lachmann. Personality As a child, Sacha was a kindhearted girl who supported Brandon, growing a small crush on him. Having been shown magic at a young age affected the rest of her life, causing her devotion to contacting her lost childhood friend. This lead her to create her own secret society- the Devoted - who Reader described as being like a family. Unfortunately, the presence of an infiltrating group in the Devoted caused some changes in Sacha's personality. She became paranoid and cruel, even to members of the Devoted. Reader, who was a longtime member of the Devoted, seemed terrified of Sacha despite being a close friend and confidante - stating that she'd "seen people disappear for less than this"http://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fourth-fragment-the-secret-mission-part-one/224. Biography Sacha was Brandon Lachmann's best friend as a child, with the pair hanging out often after school. Sacha was a strong supporter of Brandon's writing, encouraging his work on the Glass Report even when their teacher, Mr. Ashwood, tore it aparthttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fourth-fragment-the-secret-mission-part-three/226/331. When Brandon discovered the secret of the MAGIQ-verse, Sacha was the first and only person he told before embarking on his journey. Desperate to convince Sacha that he was telling the truth, he invited her to see real magic, which Sacha agreed to go along with after realizing how serious he seemed. Brandon took Sacha down a street corner looking down at a clock that was in the sidewalk. After staring down at the clock, it initially did nothing, leading Sacha to believe she was being pranked. However, after a moment, the hand on the clock moved. According to Sacha, "The numbers changed into these odd symbols that I’d never seen before and the colors turned super bright. It was glowing. the whole sidewalk around it was glowing, like there was light behind it trying to escape. Then all of a sudden the air was filled with sound. Sort of like music, but not like a song. It was like a thousand voices singing, but not human voices. It sounded sad but the harmonies were beautiful. And then all the pay phones started ringing. In every direction. And then Brandon waved his hand and it all stopped" http://forestofdarkeningglass.com/beastmage/. Once Sacha was convinced of the truth of the world, Brandon invited her to come with him to escape to the world of magic. Torn on whether or not she should escape with him, she eventually chose not to go with him. Phase One Sacha ultimately did not go with Brandon, staying in the world of lies. She spent the rest of her life devoted to finding him, forming a cult dedicated to missing memories and Brandon as the cure for breaking open this lie of a world. Every year, around the anniversary of Brandon's death, The Devoted would attempt to connect with Brandon, but they remained largely unsuccessful until the events of Fragment Four. By Fragment Four, the Devoted had been infiltrated by another group, corrupting Sacha with it. Paranoid of even members of her own cult, Sacha attempted to use The Mountaineers to solve puzzles and connect to Brandon before betraying them at the end. She ultimately failed, being locked out of one of the final puzzles, which she blamed on the betrayal of Reader and the Mountaineershttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/fourth-fragment-the-secret-mission-part-three/226/95. After Sacha failed to make contact with Brandon, she abandoned the Devoted. Before she left she said she'd been "brought into the fold" and her work with The Devoted was donehttp://forum.basecamp33.com/t/readers-message-the-devoted-are-done-and-sachas-gone/280. Phase Three During Aether and Martin Rank's infiltration of Kemetic Solutions in Phase Three, it was revealed by Theodore Fallon that Kemetic Solutions had been magiqally controlling Sacha to do their bidding. Kemetic Solutions made Sacha contact Marty as Whistler, pretending to be a whistleblower for the company. However, they had simply programmed her to believe that she had woken up, when they were simply using her as a lure to bring in Martin and Aether. After the Storm attacked Kemetic Solutions, with Sacha inside, her fate is unknown. Gallery Sacha Note.JPG |A note from Sacha to Brandon Beastmage.png|Sacha's journal entry References Category:Character